CRUSADER TETRA /WALKTHROUGH
CHAPTER 2: VULCAN ISLE Page 1 walkthrough As you leave through the portal you will be teleported to the bottom side of Gaia isle. The only direction you can go is to the cave in the east. MT.GRANITE Inside you will encounter 2 new enemies, Goriyah '''and Medalias. Goriyas can be a pain due to they have the move [Nelvoid]. Nelvoid has a 30% chance of casting a side effect of STOP''. Which stops your stamina bar for a short period of time.They also can use ''boltshock. This move also has a 30% chance of an added effect. Boltshock may paralyze you,preventing you from attacking. Where as Medalias are simple enemies. The only fault is they take so long to be killed if they aren't attacked with their elemental weakness. Other than that be cautious of their flame magic. You will spot another ATKmedal on your way through. Pick up all stat boosters because you will need all you can get. Once you've made it out the cave you will be on '''Gaia Coast. On the coast is a town. And you will notice there's no way to reach the island across. Go to the town to get some insight. SEAPORT TOWN Inside town speak with the old man to the bottom right of the town. He will give you access to cross a bridge to Vulcan isle. '''You then can speak to anyone else as you please. There's 3 buildings in this town. One is a rest zone with some potions,the other ''"appears" ''to be empty,and the last building is a large red dojo. But the door appears to be locked. The door will only open if you are LV.15 or higher. Before entering the dojo pick up the medals.An '''Atkmedal resides to the left of the dojo behind fake trees,and a Mysticmedal 'resides to the right. Once inside the monk will engage you in conversation about a ''dragon and a ''dragon sword. ''Then he will engage you in combat. * '''Secret Store The secret store is closed by default when you enter Seaport Town. It is located inside the Inn on the left side of the towns entrance. The door to the store can only be opened after completing the "Phoenix egg quest" BOSS: MONK When in battle you will notice the amount of HP difference. And you will also notice that the monk will not attack you. The monk will only attack if he has previously used counter.the monk uses counter you will see a yellow star flash above him''And you attacked him right after. The key to victory is either wait for about 1 minue and a half before you attack,counter only lasts for a short duration.But since you can't tell your only hope is to analyze and estimate how long it lasts. If you don't do that the damage you give him will be retaliated by times 3 ! The other way to beat him is to have all ATKmedal pick ups and Heartmedals. So that way your stats is above average. And with some potions you should be able to take him down. Also keep in mind not to use magic to take the easy victory on him.You'll take extreme counter damage for use of any magic ! After you defeat the monk speak to him once more to recieve the '''Wyrmslayer. T'his weapon is required to beat the dragon so make sure you stop at the dojo before going to Vulcan isle. '''Leave '''Seaport town and head across to the next isle. VULCAN ISLE Once on the new isle travel forth to the right to get another cutscene. Tetra will say the forest ahead looks dangerous.And it is,if you walk through the wrong part of the forest you will encounter Celtic Giants.They are LV.30 '''and are out of your league.They can up their DEF stat and use an attack that halves your HP, use cross-slash, which is a terrible force to be reckon with. So to avoid constant death travel exactly through the middle of the forest to make it alive. On the other side you will see a vast desert, a town to the far left and a tempting cave to the north. '''DO NOT ENTER THE PROXIMITY OF THE CAVE AT ALL !!!. '''If you do you will encounter a '''ShadowBeast. And no matter what you do you cant kill him. But he can kill you, so avoid him....for now.Instead enter the town. CORONA VILLAGE When in the village you will see the town is occupied by lava on some parts.Speak to some of the towns people.If you did you'll learn that the Shadowbeast doesn't like fire. So now you are wondering where to find fire magic. So go to the house in the upper right past the lava.Inside is an ATKmedal, Heartmedal, Mysticmedal , Dashmedal '''and a chest. Inside the chest is the magic '''FlameoPillar. '''Pick up the medals then leave town. You will probably want to go face the monster blocking the cave. That is without getting curious. '''DON'T ATTEMPT TO GO SOUTH TO THE FLARE DESERT !! YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE !! ' BOSS: SHADOWBEAST ' The '''Shadowbeast '''will now show its level and HP. This monster has ''Nelvoid, shadow-slash and blind. Shadow-slash halves HP and blind has a 20% chance of making your ATK 0 for a short period of time. It is best to use your flame magic on him immediately. If not you'll be in for a fight too difficult to handle. The flame magic will eliminate it depending on what your MAG stat is. After you defeat the monster go into the cave up ahead. ''' CORONA MOUNTAIN Within the first room of the cave you will spot a pentagram(blue) to the south.Use it to save data and or heal. You will also encounter 2 new monsters Salamander '''and '''Mirroroa. Salamanders use fire elemental and are good at ATK, SPD, DEF and HP making them an all round tank.However their flaw is that one of the fire attacks they use raises DEF but cuts ATK. Take advantage of that to barrage them with hits. Where as Mirroroas ,they oppose no threat.They have terrible SPD, lack of HP, and suffer from low ATK. However they can retaliate attacks back at you when they put up a magic glass. Aside from that the only threat is them transforming into you. When they do, they copy your stats. ' ' ' HINTS ' Wait and watch: Wait until Mirroroa transforms into a shadow clone of you.The reason you want to do this is because your shadow clone will give you double XP. Strategy: Mirroroa and your shadow clone have as explained 2 types of magic glass attacks. If you pay close attention one is blue and the other is green.The green glass reflects only magic attacks while the blue glass reflects physical and some magic( not all ). You'll want to play it safe by attacking when the green glass is set up. This saves HP and makes gaining XP quicker though still a process to be patient with.At the end of the trail you will come across what looks like a dead end. Pass through the right wall and travel upward till you see visible land. Then head over to the next room. You should be inside''' dragons den''' now. Once inside a cutscene will trigger then taking you to the boss. BOSS: DRACFLAR ' This guy is no joke so fight him with caution. If you attempted to come here without the wyrmslayer the dragon would take no damage. Dracflar uses fire elemental and a basic slash attack. One of his fire attacks has a 40% chance of increasing its attack and the other does the same as the salamanders flame attack. The slash attack he uses is called Aero-cutter. What it does is it halves your DEF stat on contact to force more damage and has a 25% chance to lower your stamina speed. All you have to do is use your earthspire magic then defend then heal. Repeat this process for aero-cutter can't halve your DEF stat while you're defending. Use the the defend option to also stall. Due to the fire attack he uses, it may increase his attack but it also lowers his DEF as well. stall this to your advantage by''' defend-healing. This will keep you healthy until you prepare adjustments for your attack. And since ''earthspire ''can lower a monsters DEF you can have a field day lowering his status. When the boss is defeated venture forth to the room in the north. Inside is the dragon-armor. Once you have that you are protected from the deadly heat in the desert. Exit the cave entirely and make way for flare desert south of the cave. ''' FLARE DESERT Inside the desert are some patches of sand that's darker if you examine closely.Those patches are quicksand and can hurt you if you step on them.so BEWARE !! HINT: You can farm XP near the beginning of the desert. Go to the far north west '' and you'll see a lake. The lake will be your asset to healing without wasting XP to recover using your '''RED '''or '''ORANGE '''potion. While fighting the baby Dracflar attack once or twice depending on HP count then either defend or use a potion. Then rinse and repeat process. You should find a hidden spring off to the right.It recovers your HP and MP. You might also find medals hidden in the sand. So walk as far as you can to find them. Here you will encounter '''Rhats, Flan, '''and' Baby Dracflar'. Your biggest issue will be between the Rhats and the Baby Dracflars. The Rhats can use ''rabid bite ''and the Baby Dracflars can use ''ransack. ''These attacks can drastically cut your HP, so do yourself a favor and fight the flans instead. The desert is wide, open and easy to navigate so it wont be hard to find your way. in section 3 of the desert there are hidden medals at the northern part of the area. '''AVOID: '''In area 2 there is a spot where there's a few ''medi-kits there is a gaping path that appears to go up. Don't attempt to walk there or you will die in a flash !! HAUNTED HOUSE 'When you reach the other side of the desert you will see what looks like an abandoned house. Enter it and now you are inside the haunted house. There a 4 rooms and each has rocks lined up near the entrance to each door. Every room has 4 doors. If you go the wrong way you will be warped back to the previous room. To get to room 2 find the door with 2 rocks, room 3 find 3 rocks etc. Once you've made it to the end another cutscene will begin. Then sending you to a boss battle. SECRET #3 If you made it to the boss phantom you will notice nothing hurts him. To beat him it is required you find light magic. Inside '''Seaport Town' the house that has a lady in '''purple within it will have a secret path to the right of the room if you acquired the dragon-armor. '''At the end of the path you will find a '''HolyBracer. '''It raises magic by +5 and grants you the light magic '''Holyeo. BOSS: PHANTOM 'Phantom will immediately try to paralyze you with either boltshock or'' bolteo''. Since he has high priority he will most likely paralyze you.He also has blind and'' nelvoid. Since all of his attacks have priority to paralyze or slow you, waste no time by using the light magic ''holyeo. Go on into the room up ahead to meet the ghostly seer of the house.A cutscene will trigger. Then afterwards leave the house and head to the west coast,which is not far from the house.You will see a pentagram(red), step on it to teleport to the volcano south of the island. VULCAN ISLE VOLCANO As you can see you are surrounded by lava and the volcano lies just north of you. When you attempt to go foward you will be stopped by Geiger. Yet another cutscene will begin and you'll have to face him. BOSS: GEIGER Geiger has a simple barrier that reflects attacks back,nelvoid, flame, shadow-slash. are the moves he has. Geiger suffers from terrible DEF so he uses his barrier to retaliate. However his attack is insanely high. Best strategy is to use the same tactic for defeating dracflar, 'Lower his DEF with ''earthspire then use '''defend-healing. Or you can use his weakness(Light) against him. It shouldn't take long to defeat him. When you succeed another cutscene will begin. Geiger will laugh then vanish.Then make haste to enter the volcano.Inside is more salamanders, Wisp(green'), and '''Nuclea. '''The wisp and salamanders will be no threat at this point.But nuclea will. They have a bad habit of exploding. When they do you will suffer critical damage regardless of level. Nuclea can also do an warped explosion to evade all attacks .As well they can use fire elemental attacks. SPD is their weakness so take advantage attacking quickly or else !!.Walk through some more invisible paths to reach section 2. With the '''dragon-armor you can walk on some parts of lava. Walk on the lava to reach more invisible paths, picking up the medals, medi-kits and purple-potions on the way. You should then come across a fire sanctum. In which you'll see another scene then a battle with the '''Djinn Ifrit. '' BOSS: ''IFRIT '''Ifrit is naturally '''LV.40 but it does change at random. He can use planet-crasher, blind, ''and some fire magic that raises his attack. Don't waste time trying to stall him because he can blind you to stop your attacks. Commonly Ifrit will use planet-crasher after blinding you. PLanet-crasher has a chance of lowering your DEF drastically. So don't let him get the upper hand on you. Use ''earthspire due to ifrit is weak against Gaia magic. Limit the defend-healing '''process and focus on attacking. The wyrmslayer''' has a good chance of getting criticals so use it to your advantage. As usual after the boss in the sanctums death,pick up the gemstone.You should recieve the magic Volcanyeo. 'Walk through the pentagram(''red) and venture towards chapter 3. '''CHAPTER 2: VULCAN ISLE END Page 3 walkthrough